


Hackers

by stormcloud_cos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud_cos/pseuds/stormcloud_cos
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Hackers

Virgil was in his room listening to MCR and completely forgetting that there was supposed to be a Sanders Sides video filmed that day, when he felt something shift for the second time that day. Not  _ shift _ exactly, but something was definitely different. Not surprisingly, he felt anxious, so he decided to go check the control panel in the mindscape to see what had happened.  _ Where are the others? _ Virgil thought as he walked down the hallway. He would have just sunk down and reappeared in the control room, but Patton had been telling everyone to use their feet and walk like regular people. Not that the sides were in any way normal, seeing as they were different aspects of their host’s personality brought into physical existence by his special ability.

He looked at the center screen, where it showed Thomas’s current view, and- WHAT THE HECK!? A video game? And was that Leslie Odom Jr. trapped in a cage?  _ OH my GOD, what did Roman do this time!? _ Virgil thought about the other different worlds that the creative side had transported them into as he was about to go and tell them off.

Just as he was about to sink down, Remus whirled around the corner into the room. “VIRGIN! I HACKED THE GAME!!” he was screaming with a huge grin, and before the anxious side had time to react, the other jumped onto him, pulling them both into the dark side of the Mindscape.

“What the-  **REMUS! LET ME GO** !” Virgil yelled, but Remus seemed not to hear as he skipped along, dragging him to the other control panel. When they reached it, Virgil may as well have had his mouth hanging open, with how surprised he was. There were wires connected to the panel from all possible openings, and numbers flashed quickly all over the main screen. “Wha- Remus, how did you…” Virgil trailed off, not needing to finish the question. Remus seemed to sense how amazed the other was, and grinned, “I know, right? Look at this!” He pressed a button and the screen changed again, to the video game screen the Virgil had seen not two minutes earlier. He typed something in and pointed to the upper left corner, which had Thomas’s ‘score’.  **80085** . 

“You changed his score to say boobs?” Virgil snickered, struggling to keep himself from bursting out laughing. 

Remus gave him a devilish grin. “Wanna try?

“Hell yeah!” Virgil responded, and typed in the Time slot:  **LIMITED** .

“There we go! Some anxiety-inducing time limits,” he smirked, chuckling.

They did that a couple more times, each answer matching their personality. But closely after Virgil put  **BEING LOST** , the game closed. “Dammit,” Remus muttered.

Little did they both realize, someone else had been doing something similar. Because some time before this had happened, an unknown side logged onto a game before that and typed in something else.

**_07734_ **

Don’t get it? Flip it upside down.


End file.
